Just Two Twins
by pspeciallypseudonymous
Summary: Fred and George are finally caught in the midst of a prank! The twins are punished, and separated for what may be the first time in their lives But, thankfully, not for TOO long! . Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hi! Me here. This is just a story about our favorite set of twins: Fred and George, of course! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; it belongs to Jo Rowling.**

Fred looked over at his twin with an unmistakable glimmer in his eye. "George! Let's get this show on the road!"

George grinned back, shielding his eyes from the bright September sun. "We've got it all set up?" he asked, lifting up the To-Do List to his eye. "Hmm… we've got that… substituted that one for a dung bomb… well, we only had ninety-_two_ Chocolate Frogs… Yup, Fred, I'd say we're perfect!"

Fred donned an identical grin to the one plastered across George's face. "Well," he declared, "There's no time like the present, as I always say!"

George furrowed his brow. "When have you ever…"

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by the slimy sound of another, self-described "proper" Weasley. "What on Earth are you two gremlins up to _now_?" he reproached.

"Percy!" Fred cursed under his breath.

"Well, Perce, you look absolutely smashing this fine day!" said George brightly.

"Indeed," said Percy, his lip curling in disgust. "It is a fine day. In fact, so fine, it would be a terrible misfortune to have you oafs screw it up somehow."

"Screw it up?" Fred scoffed. "Please. What we do is just bringing an innocent joy to the populace of Hogwarts!" Somewhere in his pocket, the croak of a Chocolate Frog was stifled by a swift fake cough.

Percy just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Anyway, I must be off. You know the duties of a prefect: people to see, things to do…" With a flourish of his robes, he sauntered away towards the Gryffindor common room, no doubt to write up detentions for unsuspecting fourth-years.

With that, Fred and George wiped their brows. "Close one!" they sighed in unison. They peeked around. On the main outdoor campus of Hogwarts, many students were out strolling, enjoying the fresh air. All the professors were in a meeting (or, all the strict ones, at least). In short, it was the perfect setting for some hijinks.

With a wave of George's wand ("Detonado!"), a faint rumble emanated from the ground. The rumble grew louder and louder, until—

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The shriek of a few dozen girls rang from the girl's dorms of the Gryffindor house. Fred and George snickered.

"Wait for it…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Even more shrieking rang from those same dorms.

"SUCCESS!" cried the scheming twins together, with the clap of a satisfactory high-five.

Just then, though, something else was clapped: A firm hand on the celebrating shoulders of Fred and George. They sheepishly turned their heads to find—

"McGonagall!" cried Fred. "How, uh, lovely to be graced with your presence!"

"Yes!" agreed George. "Can I just say, you look smashing this fine day!"

Suddenly, their prefect of a brother sidled up next to Professor McGonagall. "George, how could you?" he cried. "Is that the line you use on everyone?"

"Uh…" George stammered. "Just the people I _really_ like. I mean, you should consider this an honor! Just imagine…"

"George Weasley," said Professor McGonagall sternly, "the spell causing a stink bomb to explode and unleash 92 Chocolate Frogs into the girls' Gryffindor dormitory… well, it's been traced to your wand. So, you're the one who has to spend the rest of the year in detention."

"Actually, Professor, it was a _dung_ bomb!" said Fred proudly while George shot him a look.

"Ah, Fred!" said Professor McGonagall. "Don't think you got off scot-free. The detailed plans for this not-very-well-thought-out scheme were traced to have been written by you. You…well, you could use a heck of a lot of tutoring. So you're the one who has to spend the rest of the year being tutored."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Fred. "Tutoring! You can't mean that, Professor. Please, give me detention instead! Hey, George, want to trade?"

George shook his head. "At least in detention I get some good conversation."

"Why is this worth a year in punishment? It's no worse than our usual pranks," complained Fred.

"Alas!" shouted Percy. "This has been your 103rd… no, wait, 107th mishap this year alone, and it's just September." He smirked in glee.

Professor McGonagall gave him a weird look. "Percy, are you…happy about this?"

"Of co—I mean, uh, I am very disappointed!" amended Percy, a bright flush overtaking his face.

McGonagall just shook her head. "All right! Off to class with the lot of you!" she commanded.

It was going to be a long year.

**Again, please review! Another chapter soon to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Two**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Please REVIEW to let me know what I should work on! Plus, I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, none of this is mine; all of it is J. K. Rowling's hard work. **

* * *

George groaned. After classes, he strolled into the detention room to find a plethora of paper airplanes zooming around, the hushed murmur of gossip, and absolutely no one he was friends with.

"This is the girls' detention room!" he cried in dismay. He'd been hoping to be in a room with fifth-year Seamus Finnegan or even Dean Thomas. They were usually good ones to laugh at his jokes and come up with good chuckling material of their own. Plus, if Lee Jordan caught wind of this mishap, the "George is a girl" jokes would never end. "There's gotta be a mistake," he complained, still standing in the doorway, to the supervisor (Trelawney, of all people! Seriously?)

"Hmm…" hummed Trelawney, her eyes shut tightly behind those obscene glasses frames. "You must be… Fred Weasley? No…. George. You're George Weasley!" Her smile was one of triumph even though George's name was probably on her roster somewhere.

"I know," said George. "And I'm also a guy. This is girls' detention. And, well, I'm obviously too ruggedly handsome to be a girl. McGonagall must've told me the wrong room. I'll be off then! Cheerio!" He turned on his heel and was about to stroll out, but he was interrupted.

"Not so fast, kid!" barked Trelawney. "You're on my list. McGonagall put you in here to keep you out of trouble." Trouble? Was that even a serious issue where George was concerned?

George surveyed the room. It was mostly composed of fifth-years, sixth-years, and seventh-years. "Well, this could be fun, I guess," he said to himself as he took a seat next to a sixth-year Ravenclaw, Maya Hudson. "Why hello!" he said, flashing her his most charming smile. "I don't believe we've met!" Maya blushed and giggled sheepishly. So much for keeping out of "trouble".

Trelawney rolled her eyes, which George was surprised he could see behind those monstrous lenses. "All right, Weasley. I guess McGonagall and I should've foreseen that one. I mean, not that I didn't foresee that or anything. I just, uh, chose not to say anything because, uh… I AM PSYCHIC, YOU KNOW!"

The whole room stopped their chatter and stared at George. Nobody had noticed anything was amiss until Trelawney's manic shouting had interrupted their menial discussions about dresses and shoes and the like. The ensuing silence was deafening.

"Why is there a _boy_ in here?" called out one fourth-year.

"How long has he been here?" called out a nervous fifth-year who had been discussing cute boys with her classmate.

"This isn't a prank, is it?" cried a sixth-year. After that, every girl in the room was shouting obscene questions, mostly about George, but there were some stray questions in the mix about wombats, pepperoni pizza, and Harry Potter.

Amid all the chaos, George looked back at Maya. "So, why are you here?"

Maya looked around suspiciously. "Well, it's loud in here, so I guess my secret's safe right now…"

**0-o-O-o-0-o-O-o**

Fred strutted into the Tutoring Hall. Maybe he'd get a hot tutor. Someone who respected his career as a schemer. Wait. Schemer was a pretty heavy word. He was more of a… philanthropist, really. After all, his jokes were meant for entertaining the masses, which is a good deed, kind of. Midway through rehearsing a charming introduction, however…

"Hermione?" Fred gaped. She was just a fifth-year! Would she even know the subject matter he was supposed to have learned? On the other hand, she WAS Hermione, and Hermione knew everything about everything.

"Yup, I guess I'm tutoring you," said Hermione. She looked just as excited to be there as Fred did, leaning back in the creaky wooden chair with a single pencil tucked behind her ear. However, she did have a Charms textbook open in front of her that could probably swallow the entire universe if it tried.

Fred groaned inwardly. Great; for the rest of the year he was going to have to actually _work_. "Where are we starting?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "We could start with the basics, I guess. You know: levitation, et cetera."

Fred chuckled. "Please, Hermione. Every great prankster knows how to levitate." He handed Hermione his report card from the previous year, which was so crumpled up that it looked like it had gone through the washing machine, and so messy that it looked like Fred had spilled a pot of coffee over it. Not to mention the mysterious droplet stains in the upper left hand corner, that may or may not have been blood. "This might tell you what I need help in."

Hermione surveyed it from a distance, not wanting to touch whatever the heck was on that paper. "You have okay marks in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. It looks like you need the most help in Transfiguration and Potions, which might explain why that dung bomb was an atrocious failure. They're basically just dried potions, after all."

Fred scoffed. "Excuse me. That was an amazing dung bomb."

Hermione just laughed. "Please. That was mild, and I'm being generous. _Ron's_ made better dung bombs than that. RON."

Fred shook his head. "Okay, you're definitely bluffing. RON?" When Hermione just raised her eyebrows, he continued. "Fine, let's start with Potions then."

Hermione waved her wand ("Accio textbook!") and a rather hefty Potions textbook flew towards them, whacking Fred in the back of the head on the way.

* * *

**Again, please review (I love reviews, can you tell?). Many thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Hey! It's me, pspeciallypseudonymous! I was just wondering if you guys liked the direction this story is headed in. Want to share your opinion? Review, review, review! :D Thanks, guys. I hope these updates have been coming quickly enough!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine... it's all J. K. Rowling's.**

* * *

George stared at Maya, suddenly interested. A secret? Those were almost always mischievous, and a hundred percent troublesome. What did George like better than that? He leaned forward. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Well, what is this secret?"

Maya laughed. "Yeah, like I would tell you. You'd most likely blow my cover."

George frowned. "Come on! What do you think I am? Some kind of… uh…" Well, he was going to say something along the lines of "hooligan", but he most certainly was one of those, and he didn't want to prove Maya right.

She grinned. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You are just a Weasley twin, after all."

George grimaced. "Nah. Me and Fred aren't _exactly_ the same. We've got our differences."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" she taunted. "Name three."

George laughed. "Easy as pie. For starters, Fred has a birthmark behind his—"

Maya interrupted him, holding up one finger. "I don't want physical differences, George Weasley. Tell me something different about who you guys _really_ are."

George thought about it for a moment. Well, Fred was secretly allergic to rhubarb pie—wait, no, that was physical. George had scored a little better on his OWL exams, did that count? Fred's teeth were a bit more crooked… Wait a second.

"YOU CHEATER!" cried George triumphantly. Luckily, everyone else had become accustomed to the loud noises of Detention Room 217, and had tuned out his exuberant remark amid the hubbub of chattering girls. However, that didn't mean Maya didn't jump in her seat.

"Jeez, Weasley! What the heck was that for?" she scowled. "When have I ever cheated you? I didn't even know you personally until five minutes ago."

George was grinning. "I've found you out, Maya. You decided to change the topic from your secret, to me. Obviously, I make a very scintillating conversation, since I'm so charming and brilliant and whatnot, but I think your secret is the most engrossing discussion point at the moment."

Maya furrowed her brow. "My secr—Oh! Right. My secret. Well, I won't be telling you that one any time soon. Plus, that's actually not my tactic. I was actually wondering if there are any concrete differences between you and Fred."

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIING!

"Well, there's the bell. I'd best be off," said Maya, collecting all her books hastily.

"Where exactly is 'off'?" interrogated George.

"Oh, the usual," countered Maya. "You know: outer space, Canada, Timbuktu, my TARDIS… the usual."

George shook his head. "You better not be using those places as a metaphor for the library." George didn't know what he'd do if she was. That would mean… well, nothing really. It would just be really cheesy.

Maya frowned. "What? I was just being sarcastic, Weasley. Obviously."

George chuckled. "Oh, right. Humor." After a slight pause, they waved goodbye awkwardly and walked their separate ways.

**O-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-O**

"Potions SUCK!" Fred groaned.

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, they're a hassle. But they're okay in some situations, I guess."

Fred frowned. "Yeah? They still suck."

"Well," started Hermione, "So far we've tried a Spanish-Speaking Potion, a Truth Serum, and a Growth Potion. Aaaaaand… none of them were successful." She looked at the to-do list in her hand. They'd already exhausted fifteen potions, and all of them were in the "Level One" chapter. That chapter was allegedly so easy that any second-year could perform them.

"I will never need ANY of these ridiculous potions in my life!" cried Fred, throwing his hands in the air and knocking over a porcelain statuette on the way up.

Hermione rolled her eyes, repairing the fractured statue with a flick of a wand ("Reparo!"). "Well, maybe we should start with that. What would you u—THAT'S IT!" she yelled. This time she was the one to break a statuette.

"And I thought I was the 'disruptive' one," muttered Fred. He would have fixed it, but he didn't know the spell. Actually, who was he kidding? He wasn't the fixing type.

"That's exactly what I was trying to say!" chattered Hermione. "You are disruptive, unruly, a nuisance, obnoxious…"

"HEY!" Fred exclaimed. "What's the big idea? Flattery will get you nowhere."

"The big idea," Hermione gushed, "is that you need a… Fred Potion. Something that will help you do what you do best—chaos."

A twinkle arrived in Fred's eyes to match the one in Hermione's. "Hermione, you're a genius!" he praised, clapping his hands. In honor of her sudden revelation, he vowed to stop calling her "Harpy Hermione" behind her back.

Hermione blushed. "Shucks."

Fred rubbed his hands together hastily. "All right!" he said, finally exuberant. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! These are my current plans for future chapters:**

** (1) Include a chapter of "passing notes" between Fred and George**

** (2) Bring in more characters like Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. I'm also going to try and include more Percy, and keep OC's to a MINIMUM (Besides Maya, of course! Anyone got a clue what her secret is?:D)**

**If you have ANY suggestions (at all), please review! I'm going to try and get that next chapter up ASAP, so don't hesitate at all. Thanks, and I hope you're enjoying this story.**

**~pspeciallypseudonymous**


End file.
